La onzième remontrance
by CheshireCatWaltz
Summary: Comme toujours, Japon approuve une idée d'Amérique sans même y réfléchir. Et comme toujours, Suisse est là pour lui remonter les bretelles.


**Salut ! **Cet OS que j'apprécie beaucoup traînait dans mes fichiers, je me décide enfin à le poster. Il est sur un de mes couples préférés : Suisse et Japon ! Avouez, quand Japon s'imagine danser avec lui, ça ne veut rien dire ? :3 Ici, je me base sur une scène du premier épisode d'Axis Power où Suisse s'énerve sur Japon car il ne donne pas assez son avis, ou quelque chose du genre !

**Aucun des petits zigotos n'est à moi.**

J'espère que ce petit OS pour patienter avant le post du second chapitre de _Sinistrum Visum_ ou de mon OS du nouvel an vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Bon sang, Japon ! Cesse de suivre l'avis débile de cette bande de cons et donne plutôt le tien, d'avis ! »

Suisse se laissa tomber sur la chaise, visiblement très agacé. Il posa violemment son éternel fusil sur la table et se tourna vers lui, plantant son regard émeraude dans le sien, plus sombre, qui s'était fait inquiet vu la violence de son entrée dans la salle de réunion. Heureusement, toutes les autres nations présentes à ce meeting mondial n'avaient rien remarqué et vaquaient encore et toujours à leurs occupations superflues, telles que critiquer untel, ou débattre sur le nombre de jours pendants lesquels Francis et Arthur resteront en couple — ce qui, en passant, agaçait superbement le pays de l'amour. Suisse, quant à lui, avait quelques petites choses à dire à Japon, les mêmes depuis au moins une dizaine de meetings.

« J'arrive au meeting comme à mon habitude, et que vois-je, ou plutôt, qu'entends-je ? Toi, comme toujours, qui approuves les habituelles idées idiotes d'Amérique. Et comme toujours, tu as ignoré les dernières remontrances que je t'ai faites au dernier meeting. Tu aimes te faire disputer, on dirait, critiqua l'Alpin mécontent. Ou alors, tu es stupide. »

Kiku ne répondit rien. Il savait que Vash avait raison, et ce, depuis le début. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, les mots sortaient d'eux-même de sa bouche. Il se prépara psychologiquement à ce qui allait suivre. Vash, quand il avait quelque chose à dire, surtout quand c'était pour râler ou critiquer, allait droit au but, mais parlait pendant des heures, voulant que son avis soit entendu et compris de tous, en l'occurrence, lui. Cela faisait dix meetings qu'il approuvait les idées d'Amérique, et cela faisait dix meetings que la Suisse le disputait comme il l'aurait fait à un enfant qui aurait proféré son premier mensonge.

« Tu sais que tu m'agaces, Japon ? Tu n'as pas d'avis à toi ! Enfin si, tu en as un, mais tu n'oses tout simplement pas le dire devant tout le monde. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as peur que ça soit une connerie. Mais tu peux me croire, je doute que tu puisses dépasser Amérique. Il en dit des centaines à la minute, de conneries. Donc, pour la cinquantième fois, dis ton avis et ne pense pas à ce que les autres pourraient dire dessus ! Et non, ça ne sera pas forcément de la merde, pour reprendre les termes de l'Angleterre. »

L'Asiatique leva les yeux au ciel. L'enfer commençait. Il avait beau considérer le Suisse comme un ami même s'ils ne faisaient rien de particulier ensemble hors des réunions, il le trouvait un peu pompant à force de déblatérer toujours les mêmes choses à longueur de temps. Cependant, sa politesse exemplaire et tout le respect qu'il avait pour lui — c'était vrai, quoi, Suisse se débrouillait seul, ayant refusé d'entrer dans l'Union Européenne et il gérait son pays d'une main de maître — l'empêchaient de lui dire le fond de ses pensées.

« Je sais ce que tu es en train de te dire, Japon. Que je ne suis qu'un casse-pieds qui passe son temps à te réprimander pour ton manque d'originalité dans tes propos, que je devrais me taire, me mêler de mes affaires, d'aller me faire voir, en somme.

— Je n'oserai jamais ...

— Fufufu, Japon, je t'ai sondé depuis longtemps, si tu penses que je ne vois pas quand tu lèves _discrètement_ les yeux au ciel, tu te trompes lourdement. »

Japon se mordit la lèvre, gêné que son impolitesse ait été repérée aussi vite. Rien n'avait jamais échappé à Suisse. Encore heureux, son pays se porterait bien plus mal s'il laissait tout passer trop facilement. Il détourna le regard, préférant le poser sur Angleterre qui semblait bien relax, ignorant les bêtises qu'on disait sur lui et Francis, une tasse de thé à la main.

« Et manque de pot, Japon, un Suisse n'abandonne jamais ses idéaux. Par conséquent, je serai sans cesse sur ton dos tant que tu ne t'amélioreras pas. Fais-tu du théâtre ? Tu devrais, ça t'aiderait à t'ouvrir aux autres et à oser leur parler. »

Il remarqua que l'autre ne l'écoutait déjà plus et suivit la direction de son regard. Un sourire sournois éclaira son visage d'ange faussement neutre. Il pointa l'Anglais du doigt.

« Regarde par exemple ce bête type. Ses idées sont peut-être aussi stupides que lui, mais il ose au moins s'opposer à celles d'Amérique. »

La Suisse s'attira un regard assassin de la nation aux gros sourcils mais n'en perdit pas pour autant sa... fougue à donner des conseils à son voisin. A vrai dire, ils étaient un peu éloignés des autres — son fusil qu'il gardait en permanence sur lui y était pour beaucoup — et il pouvait exercer son art sans crainte d'être dérangé par un des agités présents dans la salle. Voyant que Japon ne disait toujours rien, il soupira et fit semblant de capituler. Il avait une petite idée en tête.

Dans la salle, les choses s'étaient envenimées : France avait décidé d'embêter un peu son cher amant Angleterre en lui disant que ses scones ressemblaient à « de l'étron dans lequel on aurait marché » ce qui lui avait valu un coup de poing en pleine figure. Amérique était intervenu, s'était ramassé un coup par hasard et était allé pleurer près de Chine. Ce dernier était apparu à son tour et avait proposé aux deux combattants des biscuits faits maison. On les lui avait lancés à la figure. Il avait piqué sa crise et avait rejoint le combat. Près d'eux, Russie kolkolait avec un sourire inquiétant.

Ce n'était pas très différent de d'habitude, en soi, mais ça avait quand même le don d'abattre Allemagne qui était censé superviser le meeting de ce jour. Manque de bol, il avait pris froid et sa voix avait pris la poudre d'escampette, il ne pouvait donc pas hurler comme il le faisait dès que les nations dépassaient un peu les bornes, même si généralement, ça ne servait à rien.

Suisse croisa le regard de l'Allemand. Le message était clair : c'était à lui de prendre la suite des opérations et de calmer le jeu. Il se leva donc, saisi son fusil et tira dans la masse de cons qui se battaient toujours en hurlant comme des attardés. Immédiatement, tous cessèrent de bouger et le silence se fit. Seul le gémissement d'Arthur demeurait : son avant-bras rageur avait eu la malchance de rencontrer la balle du Suisse. Fier de son petit effet, et se foutant comme de sa première culotte les dommages qu'il avait causés, il se rassit et croisa les bras, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

« Merci de bien vouloir vous calmer, très chers, on n'est pas à l'hôpital psychiatrique. D'autant plus que Japon a une brillante idée qu'il aimerait vous exposer. Pas vrai Japon ? »

L'appelé devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui. Allemagne, particulièrement, le fixait avec une lueur d'espoir. Aurait-il le pouvoir de sauver cette assemblée si mal démarrée ?

« Eh bien, Japon, vu que tu as quelque chose à dire, parle ! » ordonna Ludwig le plus fort qu'il put, ce qui provoqua quelques rires idiots de le voir de la sorte enroué.

L'asiatique fut obligé de se lever devant toutes les personnes réunies. Chine lui faisait de grands gestes encourageants d'où il était et il sentait le regard brûlant de Suisse, ce traître, dans son dos. Il déglutit.

« En fait, je pensais à... »

* * *

Quelques instants après, après un dernier « Quelle idée brillante ! » de la part d'Allemagne, le calvaire prit fin pour Japon. Le meeting était terminé. Plus rouge que jamais, il sortit de la salle à petits pas rapides après avoir rapidement ramassé ses affaires. Visiblement, il n'avait pas dit de bêtise, pourtant, toute l'attention qui avait été retenue sur sa petite personne l'avait gêné.

« Eh ! Japon ! »

Suisse marchait vers lui, le visage imperturbable. Ne le laisserait-il donc jamais en paix ? Il se retourna cependant pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un fuyard et lui fit face. Malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait — c'est-à-dire le forcer à s'exprimer en public, crime considérable —, il n'arrivait pas à réellement lui en vouloir. L'autre s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

« Ce n'était pas si mal, pour une première prise de parole en public, le félicita-t-il. Je pense avoir eu une bonne idée.

— C'était odieux d'avoir fait ça... osa le brun, les joues rouges.

— Mais au moins, tu as osé parler, Japon, ce qui est un bon point. Bientôt, tu deviendras aussi bavard que cette bande d'idiots, j'en suis certain ! »

Japon n'en était pas du tout certain, lui. Néanmoins, une question demeurait dans son esprit, depuis que Suisse s'acharnait sur lui, en fait.

« Je voudrais vous poser une question... pourquoi voulez-vous à ce point-là que je parle en public et que je donne mon opinion ? »

Vash sembla réfléchir un instant. Comment formuler ça pour que ce Japonais trop coincé comprenne ce qu'il avait à lui dire ? Finalement, il planta son regard déterminé dans le sien et annonça d'une voix claire et forte :

« Car je veux que si un jour tu tombes amoureux de moi, tu me le dises en face et sans rougir comme tu es en train de le faire. »

Quelques nations retardataires se retournèrent vers les deux hommes, froncèrent les sourcils mais n'osèrent rien dire. France et Angleterre s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder ce qu'il se passait. Suisse venait de dire quelque chose d'intéressant qu'ils pourraient utiliser contre lui dans un futur plus ou moins proche.

« Je t'aime, Japon. Tu es mignon. »

Il colla un baiser sur la joue écarlate et recula, admirant le petit effet qu'il avait produit sur lui. Si Romano avait été là, il l'aurait pris pour une de ses tomates chéries et l'aurait sans aucun doute enlevé pour le planter dans une de ses serres.

« Bonne fin de soirée, Japon. On se revoit au meeting suivant. »

Et Suisse se détourna de lui, foudroya les deux curieux du regard et partit à petits pas vers la voiture qui l'attendait pour l'amener à l'aéroport. Japon ne bougeait toujours pas. Que venait-il d'entendre ? Il se toucha la joue où il sentait encore la présence de ses lèvres douces.

« Eh ben, si on m'avait dit un jour que Suisse aurait des sentiments autres que la haine, je ne l'aurais pas cru ! » commenta France avant de lui aussi s'en aller en compagnie d'Angleterre.

Une fois seul, Japon laissa un sourire discret fleurir sur ses lèvres. Suisse n'était pas un goujat comme il le laissait trop souvent percevoir. Il était un garçon adorable quoique trop maladroit. Il sortit son horoscope qu'il gardait en permanence sur lui, dans une poche de sa veste et l'ouvrit à la page de la date du prochain meeting :

_Verseau : Sur le plan amoureux, vous passerez une excellente journée ! La personne qui vous aime vous fera une démonstration passionnée des sentiments qu'elle ressent pour vous. De plus, la semaine sera riche en émotions, profitez-en !_

Il eut soudain très envie d'avoir une machine à avancer le temps, comme dans le dernier manga qu'il avait lu. Il aurait du mal à attendre le meeting suivant. Et s'il rattrapait plutôt Suisse ?

* * *

**Enfin fini ! **Personnellement, je suis assez fière de cet OS ! Pour le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour l'écrire, il faudrait mieux, hein ! Car oui, j'ai d'abord écrit ça sur papier, mais je l'ai oublié à l'école, donc je l'ai réécrit, et quand enfin j'ai eu fini, une fille de ma classe m'a rendu la première version qu'elle avait eu la _bonté_ de reprendre pour moi. Eh bien... merci ! x)

Rien que pour ça, ça mérite une **review**, vous ne pensez pas ? :D Ça remboursera les feuilles recopiées inutilement !

**Sur ce, salut ! **


End file.
